The Beginning of the End
by haleymarie828
Summary: My friend wrote this and asked that I post it.


Dean threw Castiel forcefully against the outside of the Cabins walls. The night air was bitter and oppressive. The burning wreckage of the vehicles illuminating the small clearing where the cabin stood. Deans burned body heaved with every breath, the smoke billowing a short ways away gave off an ominous impression. His jeans were the only thing that remained from the fire as sweat dripped off his body he tensed lifting Castiel off his feat further up the wall. His tattoo noticeably seared, his eyes, black. "So this is all the great Castiel can do?" Dean laughed, his smile hungry "Without your wings you're nothing, you couldn't even save Sam from purgatory, as close as you got to the portal all the way out here, it matters not, your going to watch as poor dean stifles your last breath, imagine how he'll feel after?". "Dean listen to me, you can still stop this just force him out!" Castiel struggled for breath.

A tearing sound and eruption of energy from inside the cabin pushed out against the cabins walls making the walls strain and creak. Dean, or whatever demon was wearing him hardly seemed to notice he just smiled and glanced toward the cabins door " That must be your brother, what timing I have I'm just in time to kill him too!". With a force of will Castiel took the remaining small amount of grace he had been holding onto in the hopes of a dire situation and kicked hard against Deans chest catching him off guard causing him to stagger backward. Reaching into the pocket of his trench coat he removed the slender angel blade and readied himself for a fight.

Dean recovered from the blow and quickly drew his dagger, but flinched at the sight of the blade as it reflected light off the fire. The demon had thought for sure that Castiel would not hurt Dean Winchester, but if it came between him and his brother it could be more serious then he had thought.

Shaking off the moment of panic the demon reassured himself of his position and advanced on the former angel. "Look at you, like a cornered dog, but I know the truth of it, your connection with the Winchester I now own, you would rather die then hurt him". Castiel tensed and raised his blade in the direction of his former friend wiping the blood from his face with his free hand.

As he did so he came to a realization, he could win if he could just stall for enough time. Hiding his free hand from site under his coat he forced his fingers into the open wound near his ribs. He circled the demon wearily. Laughing, the demon twirled the blade, Castiel, With Abaddon dead Crowley doesn't need you around anymore, look what happened to poor little Dean." " With his brother possessed Sam was forced to make a deal but when that went sour he had to take a little trip to purgatory". The demon was too focused on talking; this was good Castiel though he only needed a little more time. " If you could only see some of the thoughts in little Deans head, how much he really does hate himself, how much he loves his brother and oh, what he thinks of you" tapping his with his index finger, now that's another story all together the demon cackled". "But I grow tired of this, we both know how this will end, its time". He advanced quickly, confidently, right into the trap. In one quick motion Castiel slipped off his trench coat and threw it toward the oncoming Demon. Stunned by the action the demon stood several feet from Cas, frozen with the coat draped over his head and shoulders, the dying light of the fire revealed the demons trap drawn in blood on the coats interior.

In absolute fury the demon roared. Castiel "I will destroy you, you pathetic blubbering screw up of all seraphs!" Castiel was only able to smile weakly, leave us demon, you have lost, send our regards to Crowley" A wailing erupted from dean as thick smoke burst from his mouth and descended into the earth. Castiel caught Dean mid fall and housed him up into his shaking hands. He carried him into the cabin and they both collapsed on its bare wooden floor.

"Cas.?" Dean whispered several minutes later

"Yes Dean I'm here" Castiel said assuredly, as weak as he felt he smiled weakly.

"And the demon?" Dean said quickly glancing around cabin as if he had only just then realized where he was. "Gone, at least for the moment, the old demons trap never fails" Castiel spoke slowly as he propped himself up against one of the walls holding Dean next to him firmly, not wanting to let go. "I was scared Dean" Castiel whispered. "Being human has taught me more about emotions and my own heart, most importantly, they have allowed me to connect with you". Castiel shifted awkwardly as he spoke, unsure of what he was saying and if it was even understandable. "Its alright Cas, I understand" Dean said quietly as he looked up towards Cas, their eyes locked "I understand he said again as they moved slightly closer, and their lips met, and in that instant, Dean hated himself a little less and Castiel felt just a little closer to god.

After a few moments Castiel began to stir. " Its time I retrieve your brother". Dean looked a little puzzled " don't you mean 'we' retrieve my brother? I mean hell Cas you look just as bad as me, what the hell did I do while that freak took me out for a joy ride anyway?". Knowing this would not be a discussion easily won Castiel prepared for a long argument but found himself surprised. "Dean you need your rest, I can use what grace I have left to patch myself up enough to get Sam back". Looking torn Dean reluctantly shook his head " Dammit case your right" he struggled to get to his feet but fell back to the floor. "You bring him back in one piece ok? You guys are my only way out of here" He smirked. Castiel nodded, turning he began to move toward where he sensed the gate to Purgatory to be, but Deans hand caught his: holding him back. Castiel looked back towards Dean and Castiel gave him a reaffirming squeeze. Deans hand fell limply too the floor as Castiel moved toward the other end of the room. Placing his hand out in front of him he knew he had found the portal from the differences In the energies he sense, although he was human being at one point an angel does help in certain respects when it pertains to magic of any sort. He took one last look across the room to see Dean, asleep clutching his trench coat for warmth, as he stepped through the portal he readied himself "I'm coming Sam, just hold on".


End file.
